The essential sulfur amino acid, methionine is considered to be the endogenous AA that is rate-limiting for protein synthesis. This project utilizes stable isotope tracer techniques to examine age-related changes in methionine and cysteine metabolism in response to dietary alterations in sulfur amino acid intake and perturbations in glutathionine metabolism.